Best Christmas Ever
by IzzyK97
Summary: DenPru Christmas-themed fluffiness WITH A PLOT TWIST! OUO Requested by Kamazu. (Rated T for implied stuff)


**IT'S THAT TIME OF YEAR SHOOP-DA-WOOP! In the spirit of Christmas, here is a little DenPru one-shot as requested by ****Kamazu.**** As per usual, I don't own Hetalia. And neither does Kama. Probably. **

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP*

The alarm clocks shrill racket blared out in the silence, until... *thump* a pale hand reached out and knocked the infernal thing to the floor. Prussia blinked groggily in the semi-darkness, before rolling over and snuggling back into his partner's chest. Warm arms encircled his waist, and he found himself staring into a set of sleepy blue eyes. Denmark, now awake (sort of), grinned slightly at the albino. "Mornin'." He mumbled. "Surprised you're still here." Prussia looked confused.

"Why would I leave?" An amused chuckle from Denmark.

"It's Christmas morning, snowflake." The Prussian's eyes widened.

"Christmas..."

~~~OOO~~~

Even with the promise of presents, it still took the pair a ridiculous amount of time to get out of bed. Why, I hear you ask? Well, let's just say that it ended with Denmark having to carry Prussia down the stairs. Prussia winced as he was set down on the sofa. "Owwww..." he whined, drawing a smirk from the Dane.

"What's the matter, snowflake? Can't handle it?"

"The awesome me can handle anything! And quit calling me 'snowflake'..." Denmark laughed, before grabbing two brightly-coloured presents from beneath the equally colourful tree. Tossing one to Prussia, he sat beside his boyfriend, and watched the man peel open the paper. He watched in amusement as the other almost squealed at the huge, woolly jumper that fell into his lap. "Do you like it?" The tall nation asked.

"I love it!" Prussia shouted as he pulled to fabric over his head and tugged it down. "It's so FLUFFY!" He turned and glomped the Dane, and they sat there in silence for a second; Prussia inhaling the scent of Denmark's skin, Denmark enjoying the feeling of a fluffy Prussia in his arms.

Eventually, the shorter nation pulled out of the hug, reaching out and handing the remaining present to Denmark. "You open yours now!" The blonde took the present and unwrapped it, to reveal a plain white box. He looked up. "It's a box. You got me a box! OMFG best present ever~!" Prussia frowned and poked the Dane's shoulder.

"The present is INSIDE the box, dumbo."

"I know, I was just kidding!" Denmark pulled open the box, and took out a white mug. He raised an eyebrow, until Prussia motioned for him to turn it over. He did. On the other side, red letters spelled out 'Denmark + Prussia: Forever Awesome!' and, underneath the words, was a photo. It was from when the two of them had gone on the water rides at Alton Towers and had ended up thoroughly soaked. Prussia's phone had never recovered from the drowning. Ah, that had been a good day... "Denmark?" The Dane looked up. The Prussian was staring at him, fiddling with the cuffs of his new jumper. "Do you like it? 'Coz I can get you something else if it isn't awesome enough MMPH." He was cut off abruptly by Denmark winding an arm around him and pulling him into a sweet kiss. His eyes drooped closed as the blonde man set the mug to one side and dragged him into an embrace. In lip-lock they sat, the world forgotten, until they had to separate for breath. Denmark smiled at the albino. "Does that answer your question?" Prussia nodded, and leaned into the Dane's arms again.

Suddenly, Denmark moved backwards. "Actually, the jumper wasn't the whole present..." Prussia tilted his head. There was more? There weren't any other paper-wrapped things under the tree, so what- His breath caught as Denmark slid off the sofa and got onto one knee. No way. NO. FREAKING. WAY. Or maybe yes... He watched as the Dane cleared his throat, clearly struggling with his words. Finally, though, he looked ready. "Prussia..." Denmark began. "You and I have been together for more than a year now, and I can honestly say that it's been the best year-and-a-bit of my life. Except for you leaving your pants on the bathroom floor. That's a bit gross." They both laughed slightly, both holding back the inevitable tears. With a sniff, Denmark continued. "So yeah... Ummm... You know what would make this Christmas the best ever?" He reached behind him, and brought out a small black box. By this point Prussia had given up on being manly, tears running freely. Denmark, too, was crying. He opened the box, showing the smooth, shiny band of gold. "Prussia, would you do me the honour of marrying me?" Silence.

"Denmark..."

"Yes?"

"... Of course I will, you fool!" Denmark's face broke into the happiest smile ever seen. He stood and launched himself at Prussia, worshipping his face with kisses. The albino plucked the ring from the box and slid it onto his own finger. A perfect fit. He felt Denmark pull him into another huge hug, and he buried his face in his soon-to-be husband's neck. "Den...?"

"Yeah, snowflake?"

"Best Christmas ever."

**Well that took longer than expected to type out, owning to the frequent squealing fits. I hope you all like it, and that you're happy with it, Kamazu~! (Sorry if it's not what you wanted...) **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL! :D**


End file.
